


Complementary Bread Basket (Gen Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Gen, Manipulation, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's gen drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Will you be my friend? - manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt from Lyco!! 
> 
> Warnings: vampire, biting, manipulation

“Oh hi! Who are you?” Blue waved at the skeleton walking towards him. He had never seen another skeleton, aside from Papy. This one was shorter, like Sans, but he felt a little like Papy. He had a blue and grey zippered hoodie on, his hands buried in the pockets. He was smiling broadly at Sans, and his eyelights seemed to dance with amusement. 

“I’m Sans. Who are you?” 

“I’m Sans!” Sans shouted with a laugh. “What are the chances?” 

“Infinite,” the other Sans replied with a snicker. “With infinity, anything is possible.”

“You’re also an optimist,” Sans grinned back at him. “Just like me.” 

“Heh, sure. I’m an optimistic nihilist.” Sans made a note to look up that second word later.

“What else do we have in common?” Sans asked, setting aside the net for his trap and focusing entirely on his strange double. 

“Well, let’s see,” he stayed about five feet from Sans, his hands still hidden. “I’m a sentry for the Royal Guard.”

“Oh! I’m going to join the royal guard,” Sans told him. “My brother is a sentry, too, but I’m training with Alphys, the captain herself!”

The other Sans’s face seemed to squeeze in from the top, as if he was so amused he was trying not to laugh. Sans put his hands on his hips. 

“My training is coming along nicely.” 

“I’m sure it is.”

“What else do you do?” Sans asked, when it became clear the Sans wasn’t going to ask anything. He tilted his skull thoughtfully. 

“I like to spend time with people and drink.” 

Sans made a face. That’s what Papy did after work. It wasn’t good for him, and Sans got really lonely home without him. 

“Why would you like that?” he asked bitterly. 

“Because the red drink I drink is so tasty. And drinks are always better with friends.” 

“I... I bet they are...” Sans hugged himself and looked down at the ground. He didn’t have any friends to drink with or do anything else with.

“Did you want a friend?” the double asked. “I’ll be friends with you.” 

Sans jerked his skull up to look at him. Was he serious? 

“You want to?”

“I’m dying to.”

Sans’s soul lept, and so did he. He was so happy he jumped around punching his fists into the air and laughing with glee.

“My very own friend!” He finally squealed, coming to a stop facing the Sans. “Can I hug you?”

“Of course.” The other Sans’s smile widened even more, until his teeth seemed to take up the majority of his face. 

Overjoyed, Sans launched himself forward and, as their ribs collided, wrapped his arms around his new friend. The Sans finally pulled his hands out of his pockets and clamped his arms around him in return. Sans shifted, sharp pricks of excitement traveling along his spine. 

“I’m so happy,” Sans sighed. 

“Good. Me too.” The Sans rested his skull on Sans’s shoulder. Long hugs were fine by Sans, so he tilted his skull out of the way and relaxed. He couldn’t wait to tell Papy. 

“Ah, thank you.” The Sans shifted his skull over so his teeth were resting against Sans’s cervical vertebrae. Sans shivered. That seemed odd, but he could ignore that for his new best friend. 

Sans stood with Sans for a few minutes just soaking in the fact that he had a friend. it made him want to run home and tell Papy, but he alsO wanted to enjoy this hug. And he was. Even if he thought he felt the other Sans rub his teeth against his neck. 

“Can I drink with you?” the Sans asked suddenly. Sans jumped, and tried to pull away from the hug. The arms around him didn’t budge. Sans smiled, laughing nervously. 

“Yeah, of course.” Now that Sans had a friend, he aight to try that, right? His best friend enjoyed it. 

“Mm, thank you,” said friend murmured, and his mouth opened, teeth grazing Sans’s bones. They were surprisingly sharp, leaving trails of stinging pain in their wake. 

“Ah!” he cried out, jerking back with more force this time. He broke free and promptly fell onto his tailbone. Wincing, Sans put a hand up to his neck. “What was that?” 

His double stared down at him, confused, but still smiling. He had his hands up, palms open in a gesture of calm. His fingers tapered to a wicked point and curled forward slightly. 

“What...?” Sans gasped. 

“Oh...” the Sans noticed his stare and quickly tucked his hands back in his hoodie pockets. 

“What were you doing?” Sans asked, trying to ignore the claws. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look away from the bulging shapes they made in the blue fabric, however. 

“Drinking,” the Sans said, with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“From where?” Sans asked, allowing himself one glance around for a bottle or something. 

“From you.” 

Sans’s hand tightened against his neck. The two lines still stung. 

“You should ask first!” he blurted. That wasn’t really the issue, but he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the real issue. 

“I did.” He took a step back, as though he were wounded. Still, he smiled. “I thought you understood.” 

“Well...” Sans blushed at having scolded him for the wrong thing. He shouldn’t have scolded him at all. He might have a few similarities to Papy, and to Sans himself, but they just met. He hadn’t understood, but he could see how the Sand got confused. 

“I guess this means we can’t be friends, huh?” 

Sans ripped his eyelights away from the claws and stared his friend, his first and only friend in the sockets. His smile seemed sad. Sans was sad, too. He didn’t want to give up his friend. 

“No! We can be friends. Now that we’ve cleared that up, I trust you not to do it again.” He got up, brushing off his shorts. 

“Oh good,” the Sans was much brighter when Sans looked at him again. “Thanks... friend.” 

Sans just barely didn’t squeal. This was it, the start of his lively social life. He had even crossed the first hurdle, miscommunication, and handled it with aplomb. 

“Friends are understanding,” he said.

“They are, and you’re a good friend.” 

“Come on, I want to introduce you to my brother, Papy!” Sans was blushing with pleasure. He turned and started walking down the path towards home. Footsteps followed him, heavy and a bit shuffling. Sans slowed down. Just because he was excited didn’t mean it was okay to leave his new friend behind. 

He was caught up in thoughts of what he might do with his new friend when ten sharp points dug into his arm, and two vicious fangs dug into his neck. 


	2. Meowdicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has... an IDEA! And it involves cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird, late night idea I had based on some real, preliminary science! No warnings, very gen. Haha
> 
> And then [Lyco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny) drew the CUTEST art!!! <3 And [Acci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade) gave me a very fun idea for an alternate ending. I <3 my friends.

"I have it!" Papyrus announced, bursting into the house. Sans jumped, woken from dozing where he was sitting on the couch. He rubbed his sockets and looked over at the door, where Papyrus was frozen dramatically. He had a plastic and wire box under one arm, the other was raised high with a waterlogged magazine in it.

"Huh?" Sans asked.

"I have the answer! Cats!" Papyrus took Sans's cue to continue on with his dramatic reveal. As he did so, he stepped the rest of the way inside and pushed the door closed with his foot. The box under his arm meowed, as if it was also following the cues of whatever Papyrus had planned.

"Is _that_ a cat?" Sans asked.

"It is!" Papyrus grinned at him. "Here." He set the carrier down next to Sans and opened one side. A somewhat dirty, grey, fluffy cat stuck its head out and sniffed the air. It did not seem to be any more enthused about being here than Sans was to have it here. Things were tight as it was.

"Why is that a cat?" Sans rephrased. He held his hands up out of the way, since the cat's only option for coming out was right onto his lap. There were plenty of stray animals around the underground, especially in New Home, where the entrance to the cave lured them in, and the barrier trapped them with the Monsters. Had Papyrus gotten it into his skull that he should save the stray cats?

"Because this," he brandished the magazine, "says that they have healing properties." Sans looked down at the cat, which put its ears back.

"And not just any healing properties," Papyrus continued, flipping through the magazine. "Apparently, when they're happy, they make this noise called a purr." Sans nodded. He was familiar with cats purring. It was a little like the cat had a motor in it, which Sans found unlikely, but not impossible.

"And what does this purr supposedly do?" Sans prompted. He was getting impatient with Papyrus's dramatic pauses, but Papyrus enjoyed them so much.

"It increases bone density!" Papyrus announced, loud enough to startle the poor cat to the back of the carrier. Sans stared at Papyrus, his brow bones lowering with confusion.

"But it's just a vibration that makes sound."

Papyrus presented him the magazine, open to an article that was actually about the healing properties of cats, and knelt down to start cooing at the cat in an attempt to lure it out of the carrier. It meowed, but didn't come any closer to the exit to the box. Sans glanced over the article, passing over a section about cats' benefit to mental health, before finding the section about purring.

It was supposedly something to do with the frequency of the purr. Sans wasn't all that well versed in biology, but it sounded strangely plausible. He read through that part of the article twice, trying to wrap his head around the science of it. He was startled near the end of the second reading by a small paw on his lap. The cat meowed loudly and felt around with the paw until it found his femur.

"Good kitty," Papyrus praised. The cat made a smaller merp noise and walked the rest of the way out of the carrier, which put its front two paws on Sans's left femur, and its back two on his right. Papyrus whisked the carrier away. "Now pet it, Sans, so it starts to purr."

"I'm not injured, Paps."

"Well, no, not technically, but I think this could be the answer to raising your HP." He beamed at Sans, and Sans's soul sank. Bone density wasn't the problem. His bones were made of magic, after all. His Hope was low in a much more literal sense, but Papyrus, who had a seemingly boundless supply, was staring at him expectantly.

"Oh...okay..." he agreed, stroking the cat's back tentatively. It arched up into his hand, a slight purr starting almost immediately. Papyrus's face lit up. He would be disappointed when this didn't work, but it would be worse to not try and leave him wondering if it would have. Sans kept petting, marveling at how the cat rubbed its face against his arm. It must have been lonely out on the streets.

"Great!" Papyrus stood, startling the cat into poking Sans's lap with its claws. "You work on getting that one purring. I will be back with more."

"More...?" Sans asked, but Papyrus was already charging out the door with the carrier in hand.

"How many more?" he asked the cat, but it just settled onto his lap, legs tucked, and purred louder.

\---

"Paps..." Sans called faintly. His brother was busy switching between petting a variety of cats, all of which were laying on Sans. He was now stretched out on the couch, the better to provide spots for cats. And Papyrus had filled every one. Only his skull was left cat free, and even then he occasionally got a furry tail to the face. Most of them were purring, due to Papyrus's diligence.

"Just hold still, Sans, I almost have them all going."

Happily, Sans was very good at holding still. He just didn't really like all the claws. A few of the cats were kneading his spine. Papyrus's excitement helped him deal with it, laying still as the cats settled into place. As they did so, he found himself relaxing. Maybe this wouldn't help his HP, but it wasn't half bad, once the cats fell asleep. Slowly, the prickles of claws stopped, and Sans found himself drifting off.

He couldn't complain about an excuse to nap, after all.

\----

**Alternate end (thank you Acci <3):**

"Would you please purr?" Papyrus asked politely, "Or should I scratch behind your ears?"

"Uh, what is going on?" Catty asked, from where she was draped over a deeply embarrassed Sans. 


End file.
